Ghostly Fright
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta are stuck in a haunted house...with an angry ghost...who manages to knock Gohan out of his body...Lots of Gohan torture!
1. Chapter 1 Halloween

Disclaimer: 'walks up to microphone' I am Anna, not Akira Toriyama or Funimation. Therefore, I don't own Dragonball Z.

Author's Note: Goku is alive after Cell and Gohan is a full-blooded Saiyan. This is humor, action/adventure, and angst. 

^______________________________________________________________________^

"Hurry up, Vegeta!" yelled Gohan over his shoulder, impatiently. Gohan was walking in the front, with Vegeta a few feet behind him, and Goku and Piccolo talking quietly behind them. "Shut up, Kakkabrat!" retorted Vegeta. Gohan spun around angrily, "I have a name! My name is Gohan! Not Kakkabrat or brat! Got it?!" 

Behind them Goku commented, "Man, those two have been going at it for a while." Piccolo nodded in agreement, "I only agreed to come with you because you and Gohan wanted me too." Up front, Gohan and Vegeta continued to pick at each other, "Ass." "Bastard." "Fucker." "Dumb ass." 

Goku signed, "Okay you two, cut it out." "It was your brat!" Vegeta said to Goku, glaring at Gohan. "Glare at me all you want, Veggie-head, I could still and will, if you continue to annoy me, whoop your ass in an instant." Gohan smirked as he saw Vegeta's anger rise. 

"Why you little!" Vegeta pounced at Gohan, who ducked and punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta was stunned for a little moment, but then pinned Gohan down on the ground. Vegeta raised his hand to slap Gohan across his face, but before he could, Gohan bit him on his right wrist. "Aaahh! You little shit!" Vegeta brought his foot into Gohan's stomach. 

Gohan retaliated by kneeing Vegeta in the face. Vegeta snorted and shook off the attack and slammed his head into Gohan's. "Okay Vegeta, Gohan, stop!" Piccolo pulled Vegeta off of Gohan while Goku helped Gohan to his feet. "Idiot!" Vegeta scowled and turned his back to Gohan. 

"Vegetable." Gohan smirked at Vegeta, who turned around angrily, ready to attack. "Hey, cut it out you two!" Goku said. "Well, I guess we have enough candy for tonight." Goku grabbed the others and disappeared. 

^______________________________________________________________________^

After dropping off Piccolo at the Lookout, the three Saiyans materialized in the Son's kitchen. Chi-Chi took a one look at the bloody Gohan (he was still cut from his fight.) and walloped all three Saiyans in the head with THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM! 

"Okay! Who did you get in a fight with this time, Gohan? Not Vegeta, I hope?" shrieked 

Chi-Chi. Gohan and Vegeta glanced at each other and then pointed at each other. "Vegeta you get out! Gohan no food tonight!" Vegeta stalked out the door hastily and blasted off into the night sky. Gohan meanwhile trudged to his room. "Aww. Chi-Chi, did you have to be that harsh to Gohan?" asked Goku. "Goku!" Chi-Chi said warningly. Goku signed and went to bed. 

_PICCOLO'S DREAM_

_Darkness. Nothing, but darkness. "Hello?" Piccolo found himself in an endless void of black. He stumbled around in one direction for a while. Then he found Vegeta lying on the floor. A dead Vegeta. Not far from him lay Krillin. He was in the same state. "What is going on here?" Piccolo walked a little farther, when he saw a light. He blasted off toward it. _

_He was going to regret it. Goku lay on the dark abyss dead. He was on his side with his arms around…Gohan! Gohan was also dead, bruised and beaten. Goku was obviously trying to save him by stopping the bleeding. But it looked like he failed. Piccolo started and opened his eyes to see it was all a dream. _

_VEGETA'S DREAM_

_"Where the hell am I?!" Vegeta growled angrily. "If that brat of Kakarot's has-." Vegeta was cut off by, "My name is Gohan!" Vegeta whipped around to see Gohan standing. "No! I am stronger than you; I will rule you because I am not surpassed by you!" "Didn't I already pass you in power and in Saiyan might?" _

_Gohan let you a mighty yell and powered up to Super Saiyan 4. " No, I am the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta was outraged; how could Gohan mock his Saiyan blood. "Kkkkkaaaa…mmmmeeee...hhhhhaaaa...mmmmmeeee…" Vegeta's eyes widened as he stared up at Gohan. "Now, the royal pain-in-the-ass dies! Hhhhhaaaa!" The blast was a foot away from Vegeta, when…Vegeta woke up in cold sweat._

_GOHAN'S DREAM_

_Gohan walked to the refrigerator for a midnight snack. When Gohan opened the door, he saw…nothing! Well, the only thing in there was broccoli, potatoes, and other vegetables. (YUCK!) Gohan groaned, "Nothing but vegetables? Well, maybe I should give them to Veggie-head." Gohan closed the door and turned around. In front of him was a giant fried turkey! Gohan was starving; in fact his stomach's growls were hurting his eardrums. He ran to it, but it appeared in front of him, 5 feet away. Every time he got within 2 feet of the giant turkey, it disappeared. _

_This continued for hours (in dreams time fly). Gohan continued to grow hungrier and hungrier as he grew weaker and weaker from lack of food. "Forget this!" Gohan plopped down on his tooshie and signed, "I'm just going to starve." Suddenly, a shadow appeared over head and… "Ah!" Gohan woke up to Goten bouncing up and down on Gohan._

_GOKU'S DREAM_

_Goku found himself watching the battle between Cell and Gohan. "What?" Goku was very confused. But he continued watching the fight. In those few moments of thoughts, Cell had begun to inflate. "…Then it's bye-bye Gohan, bye-bye Goku, and so long Earth. Goku watched as his son fell to his knees, while Cell grew larger and larger. And then…BOOM! _

_Cell exploded, but he didn't blow up the Earth. He only made his Self-destruction big enough to kill…Gohan! _

_ "Gohan!" He heard shout from the cliff and knew who was calling. "No, this is a…" Goku shot up in his bed; panting._

I HOUR LATER

Goku walked into the kitchen to ease himself when he collided with something. "Ouch!" CRASH! "Dad, get off of me!" He had run head first into Gohan. Gohan was presumably was sneaking food from the fridge. "Gohan, were you getting a midnight snack?" asked Goku. RUMBLE, "Well, I guess your stomach says 'yes'." A light clicked on and in the doorway stood…Piccolo! He took one look and the 2 Saiyans and the mess of food on the floor and rolled his eyes. "Move over Namek!" Vegeta pushed past Piccolo, "Come on! Follow me!" 

The 4 of them took off toward THE HAUNTED MANSION! "What are we doing here?" asked Goku. "I want to see who is the bravest. It is kind of pointless because we all know I am!" At the very moment he finished, a barn owl hooted loudly, shattering the silence. "Aaahh!" Vegeta yelled and jumped into the air. "It's got me!" Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan fell over. When they regained their composure, Gohan said, "Uh, Vegeta, it was just a barn owl." Vegeta glared at Gohan, and turned around. The others shrugged. Vegeta turned around evilly, with something in his hands. "Aaahh!" Gohan leapt up and pulled out a bat from his gi. 

"Vegeta-." But before Gohan could do anything a great clash of lightning and thunder illuminated the air. All 4 of them ran into the mansion. Once they were inside, they look at each other and laughed. "Well we 4 bravest warriors can't even take a flash of -." CRASH! The rotted wood that served as the estates flooring gave away and they fell into a dark, damp basement. "Piccolo?" "I'm fine." "Vegeta?" "Hmph!" "Gohan?" No response came. Vegeta climbed off of Piccolo who pulled himself off of Goku. "Guys, where's Gohan?"

 Goku and the others looked around, but couldn't see anything. BOOM! Looking above through the hole, where they fell, they saw Gohan fighting some kind of ghost. Every time he punched, kicked, or did anything to the ghost, it went right through him. "You shouldn't have come here. Now you will pay!" The ghost fired a white blast at Gohan. As it collided with Gohan, something enormous and white erupted from him. 

When the light faded, Gohan's body fell to the floor and landed with a 'thud.' The white cloud slowly shaped itself into a translucent image of Gohan! "Now you will remain a ghost forever!" "Gohan?" "You made one mistake, if you can touch me, I can touch you!" BOOM! Gohan slammed himself into the ghost, sending him flying. 

"Kkkkkaaaa…mmmmeeee…hhhhhaaaa…mmmmeeee…hhhhhaaaa!" Gohan aimed his blast directly at the ghost, disintegrating him. "Gohan?" Goku wasn't sure what had happened. "You will never get your body back!" The ghost's diminishing voice gave one last statement. Gohan floated down to them. "How do I get back into my body?!" 

^______________________________________________________________________^

Please review! Hope you like.              


	2. Chapter 2 Idoitic Ideas From Goku

Well, here is more of the BIG, and I mean BIG, UPDATE! Enjoy please!

^_____________________________________________________________________^

            Goku thought for a moment, "Good question." Vegeta snorted, "Who cares about you, brat?" Gohan growled, "Shut up, Vegeta. I told you my name isn't brat!" Goku laughed, "Okay, you two. We have more serious problems to worry about."

            Vegeta snarled, "Like what? Deciding what we're going to eat." Goku turned to Vegeta and glared at him, "Vegeta, if it weren't for the fact that you have a son, then I would kill you."

            "Kakarot! How dare you?!" Vegeta spat at the other pure bred Saiyan. Goku growled and they both starting trading insults. Piccolo raised an eyebrow; shaking his head, he turned to the ghost form of Gohan.

            "Any ideas?" Gohan shook his head, "How long do you think they'll keep arguing?" Piccolo shrugged, "Until one of them gets hungry." Gohan laughed slightly, "Maybe…hey Dad. Look there's some food."

            Suddenly both Vegeta and Goku stopped fighting, "Food? Where?" Gohan rolled his eyes, "You two are both idiots." Vegeta started to say something, but Goku glared at him. 

            Piccolo cleared his throat, "Anyway…how do we get Gohan back into his body?" Goku quickly thought of an idea, "Why don't we throw his body at him?!" Everyone fell over, including Ghost Gohan.

            Vegeta was the first to get up and yell, "Really, Kakarot?! How do you get so stupid?!" Gohan got up, "You're more of idiot than I thought!" Piccolo snorted, "You have no room to talk Gohan. You're almost as much as an idiot as your father." 

            Gohan whirled around, "Well, at least I know what marriage is! He thought it was food." Goku brought a hand to his head, "You can't blame me! And besides, if your mother and I hadn't married, you wouldn't be born. Because your mother wanted to have babies so w-."

            "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Everyone yelled. Goku grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. But why don't we try my idea? It might work." Vegeta shrugged, "Fine! But I get to throw the brat's body!"

            Gohan growled, "Once I'm back in my body, I'm going to hurt you Vegeta. Then I'm going to let Krillin take a crack at you!" Vegeta started to say something, but Piccolo cut him off.

            "Vegeta, Gohan, shut up! We have more important things to do." Goku nodded. Vegeta walked over and grabbed the still body of Gohan. "My God brat! How much do you weigh?!"

            Gohan rolled his eyes, "I'm not that heavy." Vegeta snarled, "Yes you are!" "And what about you?! Your hair has to be 100 pounds!" Vegeta yelled and threw Gohan's body at Ghost Gohan in rage.

            It went right through him. "Told you it wouldn't work." Gohan said shortly at his father. Goku shrugged, "It was worth a try." Piccolo muttered something that sounded like, "Not even close."

            "Now what?" Vegeta asked. Goku came up with another brilliant idea. "I know! Let's contact the dead and ask to put Gohan back in his body!" Everyone sweat dropped before falling over.  

            "Dad! Even you couldn't be that stupid!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo and Vegeta nodded. "Please? It might work." Gohan rolled his eyes, "Fine." 

^_________________________________________________________________^

Thanks! Now for the reviews:

Colta-Thank you very much! So glad you enjoyed it. I love your story. Kakkabrat. I love that part. Thanks!

Wandering Namek-I understand how you feel. But you have to understand. I have 15 minutes to type, review, read, and check my email. That story rocks and I'll try to be more descriptive on my reviews. About my story, thanks!

Shinigami Gotenks-Thanks! I did review! Thanks!

Stephanie-Thanks! And I'll see you on Thursday. P.S. You remembered! WOW!

Simba-rulz-Thanks! When are you going to update?!

Piccolos Werecat-Thanks! I didn't know if it was funny. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

That's all for now! 


End file.
